This invention relates generally to pilot or crew seats and particularly relates to such a seat assembly having a unitary adjustment for both the lumbar support and the armrests.
Many chairs or seat assemblies have been devised in the past. Many of these, as evidenced by prior patents, have separate adjustments for the armrests of the seat assembly and for a lumbar support. For example, the patent to Leonard, U.S. Pat. No. 840,348 shows armrests rigidly connected to the chair back. It further reveals adjustment means for raising or lowering the armrests simultaneously with the back.
The patent to Rabinowitz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,894 discloses a combined armrest and lower back support. However, the dental chair shown and disclosed therein does not feature any adjustment for either armrests or back.
Another posture chair and seat is disclosed in the patent to Huebener, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,560. In this case separate adjustment means are provided for both the backrest and the armrests. Also, the adjustments are not readily accessible to the person occupying the chair.